


Skinny Dipping

by snarechan



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-10
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As close as a pact can be made between these two, considering they are minutes away from going for a swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apocalyptic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=apocalyptic).



> Anx's prompt was: _Blackout/Bonecrusher, late in the game & I still will not concede defeat._ Written because obviously these two Decepticons just don't know when to quit. Glanced over by Cassandra Cassidy - what errors remain are my own.

Bonecrusher can’t say that he has ever been in a predicament quite like this before. He has been in enough fights during this war that he’s seen pretty lights or, on the very rare occasion, been bowled over onto his back and forced to observe the atmosphere overhead. The mech has even joked about a fight turning his world upside down, but never _literally_ , like it is now. Then again, he can’t say that he has been completely decapitated before, either, so his current situation has a completely different spin to it to begin with.

His single, remaining red optic is dimmed so as not to draw attention from the crew manning the human warship. Not that he thinks any of them are capable of such observation, seeing as the majority of them are so absorbed in their duties that they don’t have the time nor excess processing power to sense the danger right under their sniveling noses.

Fiddling around with a couple of filters, rearranging some files, and rerouting what backup power he can manage considering he is running on reserves, he manages to get enough of a feed – now flipped right-side-up thanks to internal systems – to fully analyze their predicament.

They are, in a word, slagged. His body is dismembered across the way, Brawl is nothing more than a lump of molten metal, Blackout looks like he nosedived into a smelter, and Megatron? Whatever they did to him, it actually makes Bonecrusher feel fortunate that he only took on Prime and his axe, because death by spark explosion is, even in his terms, not a pleasant way to go.

Not that he is disappointed to see the entire lot of them as scrap; in fact, he finds it a very attractive look for them. But the fact that _he_ is a part of this, coupled with the observation that Starscream’s remains are not here as well, just does not sit all that well with him.

Resisting the urge to scowl, he tries using his wireless to get a better idea of what exactly is going on, though he’s sure it can’t be good, whatever _it_ is. As a Cybertronian, as far as he’s concerned, if H2O and disability are involved, then nothing good could come of it. But satellite is out of the question, so he is forced to link through this ship’s logs and whatever his deceased companions might have to offer.

Accessing Brawl is, as predicted, utterly useless and, despite the fact that his continued existence might depend on it, he avoids Megatron entirely. Even if he had not been frozen for so long and thus held nothing of real importance to him, there is absolutely _nothing_ worth risking his processor scouring around in there for. Probably just backups of monologues, anyway. Now, as for Blackout…

 _Ping._

A response. It is so random, so _unexpected_ , that Bonecrusher freezes up – a mistake he should not have allowed as he feels _himself_ being the one routed and not the other way around, the flier filtering through his most recent feeds in a matter of seconds. Blackout would have continued going through his memory banks had Bonecrusher not slammed down his firewalls. Thankfully, he was not connected to his voice capacitor, for a growl would have been quick in coming and more than likely given him up to the walking meatsacks.

“ _What was that?_ ” he demands through a secured, private line, to the beat-up helicopter.

“Serves you right,” comes the lilted, but obviously drained, reply. “Were you not about to do the same to me?”

“ _Yes, but I thought_ you _were at least offlined for good. Had my hopes up about the matter and everything._ ”

“From what I just gathered, we all might as well be.”

For a Decepticon, his words are laced with mourning, but for anyone else it would be more akin to indifference. It is enough of a change to warrant Bonecrusher to pause, unsure what he is really getting at.

Then his audios pick up a huge _splash_ , and it all comes together.

“ _Those pathetic, insolent, inferior, despicable, wretched-_ ”

“Humans?” Blackout calmly supplies, summing them up rather nicely.

“Yes. _How dare they think they can just dispose of us in such a manner!_ ”

He continues along this tirade for a long while, grumbling and making threats as more and more of the Decepticon scrap pile is hauled up and deposited into the ocean. His cursing and anger continue to build as they finally get to his frame, the whine of the cranes mirroring his internal shouts.

“Are you _quite_ finished?”

“ _No I am not_ quite _finished. Those incompetent-_ ”

“Let it rest,” the helicopter interrupts again, even as Bonecrusher takes in the sight of the Blackout’s body becoming next in line to be let go, floating above the water’s edge in a sick parody of him in normal flight. Looks like it’s the last one he’ll be taking for a while, at any rate.

“They have not gotten the better of us. I do not know about you, but I will bide my time. While they grow comfortable in their time of peace and grow slack in their duties, we shall be recovering, then strike back when the time is right. Until then, let your anger merely _simmer_ , won’t you?”

A moment of silence.

“ _Blackout, I think that’s the most I have ever heard you say._ ”

Their connection is turned to static as the other plunges into the sea, temporarily rendering their conversation lost should Blackout have had a reply to snap back with. Bonecrusher is sure he will be getting it soon, seeing as he will be following him down into the dark depths as well. Taking into account their poor states, it’s not like there won’t be ample time to banter amongst themselves. Bonecrusher can’t say he’s looking forward to it.

-Fin-


End file.
